


Misery

by CassiopeiaDawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaDawn/pseuds/CassiopeiaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Sam, then Dean start acting weird around (reader) after a hunting accident. Why could the boys be acting so odd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time really putting anything out there, or really writing anything like this, so I'm still testing the waters here. I hope you like it

Misery

It was late and the boys were out on a job. You had tried to busy yourself with everything you could think of to keep yourself from being so utterly, and miserably bored. So far you’d cleaned all the bedrooms in the bunker, baked at least three pies, read a few chapters in multiple books you’d found in the library, tried to pick a movie to watch but couldn’t settle on just one; you were so incredibly bored you thought you might explode. With an audible sigh, you stalked off to your room and decided to lie down for a bit. You ripped your iPod from its wall-charger and jammed your headphones in. Turning up the music as loud as it would go, you threw yourself down on the pillow-topped mattress. 

Despite the music blaring in both your ears, you couldn’t silence your mind. These past few weeks everything had been so weird. Normally you would have pounced on the opportunity to go on a hunt with your two favourite people, but lately things have been different between the three of you. You couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was that had changed but something definitely had. Something had shifted in the way the boys were treating you; like you were something fragile that needed protecting. _‘Why were they acting like this?’_ You thought, seemingly to yourself until you realized you’d practically shouted it out loud.

Groaning you turned your thoughts to Sam. He was the first to start acting odd around you. At first, you had thought that it was simply because you were injured; the three of you had been hunting a crossroads demon that decided to try striking up as many deals as he could while he was still in town. Normally we wouldn’t know if a crossroads demon had been making deals until ten years after the fact, but Dean had received a call from a woman we’d helped back in October last year. She was sobbing on the other end, saying that she’d made a huge mistake and didn’t know how to fix it. Through tearful breaths, we managed to gather that she’d made a deal with a businessman who offered to save her son from a false court accusation in exchange for her soul; only for her son to confess to more than he’d been accused of, just a day later. Because she hadn’t bargained for freeing her son of the new charges, just the old ones, her soul was gone and her son was still going to prison.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything had gone well up until the last moments of the hunt. You’d summoned the little black-eyed shit yourselves and caught him a devil’s trap easily enough. But he had been stronger than you were expecting, and while he may not have been able to move out of the trap, he could certainly use his powers beyond the circle. Really, it was your fault you’d gotten hurt. You had let your guard slip and he took advantage of that. With just a flick of his wrist he’d sent you flying into a tree at least twenty yards away. The only damage done was a broken rib and some severe bruising; but nothing you couldn’t handle in the end. After that though, you’d blacked out and when you woke up you were back in the bunker, bandaged and lying on your bed. 

Once you had gathered strength enough to haul yourself out of bed and into the kitchen for some grub, you’d noticed it. It was absolutely silent. Your first instinct was to grab the gun at your hip until you noticed it wasn’t there. Frustrated, you had silently moved back to your room and quickly retrieved your spare pistol. 

Checking all the rooms as you went, you began to feel silly. _‘What if Sam and Dean were just out? Making a supply run? Or grabbing a bite to eat?’_ Eventually you’d felt ridiculous stalking around the house like a paranoid junkie, and began making your way back to your room. On your way back though, you had walked right into the boys in the middle of a heated conversation. Sam had jumped at seeing you and quickly turned away, avoiding your gaze. So instead you had turned to Dean, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, hey y/n. What’re you doing up?” He’d quickly mumbled. 

“Am I not allowed to walk around on my own now?” You retorted. Dean then muttered something under his breath, and with a glance back in Sam’s direction shuffled out of the room in the direction of the kitchen. “So,” you began, “was I interrupting something important?” 

“Uh, not at all,” he said to the floor, still refusing to look you in the eyes.

“Is everything alright Sam? Did something happen while I was out?” you’d asked worriedly. His expression turned pained for a fraction of a second.

“No, no, everything is fine,” he sputtered with a cough and quickly left the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a jolt you were ripped back to the present, to see a gruff man standing over you with an awkward expression on his face. As a reflex your hand moved to the knife tucked in your waistband. It only took you a second to realize that it was Dean though and you quickly put the knife on the nightstand and sat up. Pulling your headphones out, you glanced at the alarm clock next your bed.

“Oh shit,” you scrambled, “is it really that late already? I was going to start dinner-” You were cut of by Dean shaking his head and clearing his throat.

“It’s fine,” Dean started, “We already stopped and grabbed something to eat on the way home. There’s some food for you on the table if you want it.”

“Oh, um okay. I made some pie if you’d like to help yourself.” You replied a little disgruntled. Dean flashed you a huge grin and bounded off to the kitchen.

Normally, there was no way Sam and Dean would stop for some greasy, diner gruel when you were home and could fix something up for them. Things were growing stranger by the minute between you guys. Finally, you resolved to ask them straight out and demand some answers about the way they’ve been acting. Steeling yourself, you marched into the kitchen expecting to find both boys sitting quietly and whispering between each other, as you’d often found them in these past few weeks. Instead you only found Dean, happily moaning into mouthfuls of the pie you’d made. Simultaneously rolling your eyes and laughing you asked him how it was.

“It tastes fucking orgasmic,” he groaned as he closed his eyes. You laughed again, a little more freely this time. 

“Have you tried some the other two yet?” You inquired, peering around him to see only one of the pies you’d made sitting on the counter-top. There were already two, large slices worth missing from the desert. 

“There’s more?!” Dean jumped, choking on his last bite of cherry pie. 

“Yes,” you laughed breathily, “I got really bored while you guys were out.” You motioned to the two other pies set aside on top of the stove. Making a small squealing noise like a puppy, Dean pounced on the pastries and began slicing them up.

“So, what’s been up with the two of you?” you began your interrogation, “You and Sam I mean. Is something going on between the two of you? Is there…” you trailed off now, motioning with your hands for him to jump in.

Swallowing his mouthful of pie and clearing his throat, Dean looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. “Ahem, no, there’s nothing wrong with me and Sammy,” he almost smirked as he said it. His expression quickly turned dark as concern clouded his eyes. You braced yourself for what you were sure was to come. _‘No y/n, Sammy and I are fine. But there IS something wrong with you. You’re too weak; you let your guard down and you could have gotten someone else hurt. We don’t want you here anymore, so why don’t you just leave…’_ You could almost here the words coming from Deans lips, could almost see the disappointment in his eyes. 

Your breath caught in your throat and you could feel the sting of tears threatening to spill over. You felt the air rush out of you as Dean’s arms grabbed you too tight, just inches above the floor. The ceiling seemed off-kilter as you stared up at it. Everything started moving slower as you felt your heart pick up speed. 

“Y/n! Y/n, what’s wrong? What’s the matter? Y/n?!” Dean shouted at you, shaking you slightly. “SAM,” you heard Dean shout as you began to drift, “SAM! In here now!”

“No, not Sam,” You tried to breathe out. Taking a rejection from Dean would hurt, but being rejected by Sam would tear you apart and you didn’t know if you’d be able to recover. You loved Dean, but you loved him as family. With Sam, things were different. Just the thought of Sam could fill your heart with this warmth, and light that made your heart swell and ache with happiness. And with just the thought of Sam, you could feel your heart shatter into a million splintering pieces. Sharp, stabbing pains flew across your chest making it harder to breathe. You tried to hold yourself together with your arms, and felt the hot tears finally streaming down your face and soaking Dean’s shirt.

Just then, you heard the unmistakable sound of Sam’s loud, pounding footsteps moving towards you. You could here him suddenly shouting, directly above you. His shouts were indistinct, but they didn’t sound good by any means. Gasping at his obvious anger towards your pathetic state, you tried to turn your head away from the two men standing over you. “I’m sorry Sam,” you tried to get out. You weren’t sure if he had heard you.

The last thing you remember seeing was Sam’s face inches above yours, gritting his teeth, his expression a mixture of raw anger, hurt, and… concern? No, it was more than that, but before you could think about it anymore as you drifted off into the darkness. Your dreams were filled with dimples and strong arms around you, quickly turning into angry grimaces and backs turned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You bolted up right with an intake of breath, noticing a fresh tear slithering down your face and falling into your lap. There were footsteps right outside your door, pacing along the length of hall outside your room. Accompanying the footsteps were a pair of voices. Instantly you recognized the calmer one as Dean’s, and the one that belonged to the pacing steps as Sam’s. The latter’s voice sounded more than a little offset and even a little frantic. 

“Dude calm down,” you heard Dean’s cool voice say, “she’s only slept through the night. That’s not exactly something to get worked up over.” 

Sam snorted in reply. “Yeah, well falling to the ground, unprovoked, and gasping out tears is.” He almost growled. “I don’t know what she thought you were going to say to her that was bad enough for her to react that way.”

“Well I’m not so sure if she thought it was between you and me anymore, or at all. I think she could tell something was up man,” Dean said slowly. 

The pacing stopped and you could almost feel the tension around them. “What,” Sam started, “what do you mean?”

“I mean it wasn’t until after I assured her that we weren’t having problems that she, well, you know,” Dean explained. “She didn’t look surprised though; like she knew that wasn’t the problem. I think,” he said, “I think she thought it had something to do with her. And well, she wasn’t exactly wrong you know.”

“Of course she fucking did,” Sam said, his voice audibly shaking, “I mean did you hear the way she said my name? It was like I’d physically burned her…”

Upon hearing this you felt your chest tighten as a new batch of tears started to form. You gasped, and it came out louder than you were expecting. Both of the boys stopped outside. You could hear a few light steps toward your door; another moment’s pause. _‘Please don’t open that door.’_ You thought. One more moment and then there was a tentative knock on your door.

“Y/n?” Sam asked softly. When you didn’t reply, your door cracked open, letting light flood in. Immediately you snapped your head down so you were looking at the bed that you were situated on. Then Sam’s head poked through the crack and peered into the room. Apparently it took his eyes a minute to adjust, because once he noticed you were up he flung the door open and hurried over to your bed, not even bothering to turn the light on. Once he got there he seemed to forget what he was doing and stood awkwardly at he foot of your bed. He turned and walked to the light switch, then flipped it on. Now that the light was on he could see that you were crying again. _‘Stop it. Stop crying. You’ve already made a fool of yourself’_ you told yourself this over and over as Sam rushed towards you. 

“Y/n? Y/n are you hurt?” Sam asked franticly. You took a deep breath to steady yourself, but it just served to let your tears flow more freely. Frustrated you tossed your head back knocking it against the headboard.

“Ouch,” you mumbled rubbing the back of your head. Sam made a move like he was trying to comfort you but didn’t know what to do with his hands, so instead he let them flop back down at his sides. Finally you looked up to Sam’s face and your heart jumped. His face looked so pained, so frustrated and devastated it hurt to look at. “Sam,” you whispered as you reached out to touch him, to soothe him in any way you could. Just then he looked up at you, anger flashing across his face. 

“Y/n don’t,” he began, taking a deep breath “I mean, you don’t have to say anything.”

Confused, you tried understanding his seemingly unpredictable mood swings for a moment. 

“Look Sam,” you said, “I know I messed up. And I know I should have been more careful. But no one else got hurt. Besides, I’m fine now and-” The look of pure anger on Sam’s face stopped you cold. You sputtered and could feel your face turning red. “Sam I- I don’t know what I did to make you so mad at me, but, but I, uh, I’m sorr-” This time Sam interrupted you with words rather than a look.

“Stop. Just stop. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said hotly, as he closed his eyes, “I’m not angry with you, I’m angry with myself.”

“What? Why? I- I was the one who messed up. I was the one who made a fool of herself,” you explained, still confused.

“But that’s just it! Don’t you see?” Sam suddenly shouted, “It wasn’t your fault! It was mine! I couldn’t protect you and you got hurt.” He was shaking his head angrily and clenching his jaw. “That demon could have killed you y/n; He nearly did. I was too slow and he hurt you because of it.”

“Sam, what are you talking about? It wasn’t that big of a deal; just a broken bone and a few bruises. It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” Nothing he said was making any sense to you. You didn’t understand what the big deal was about a few injuries.

He balled his hands into fists at his side and stared you right in the face. “The things he said…” Sam trailed off, “You don’t know what could have happened to you y/n.” His voice and face softened a little as he said your name. Sighing, Sam sat down on the bed next to you. “It’s just that I can’t loose you y/n. I can’t do that. I wouldn’t,” he took a deep breath, “I wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

Suddenly your heart was trying to leap out of your chest as Sam took your face in one of his hands and turned it towards him. “S-Sam,” you cleared your throat, looking for a way to explain your sudden out-burst last night. “Sam, why do you think I reacted so, er, harshly, to you when I thought there was something wrong? I mean, given I didn’t actually know what was going on, but I thought that you guys didn’t want me here anymore. And well, I just didn’t want to have to face being rejected by you.” You turned your eyes down, not wanting to see how he reacted. Sam’s body stiffened beside you.

“So,” Sam cleared his throat, “let me get this straight. You thought that we, that _I_ didn’t want you anymore?” You curtly nodded in response. After a moment you grew uncomfortable with the stiff silence. And tried to shift away from the large man who was still holding your face in his hand. Seemingly out of nowhere Sam burst into uncontrollable laughter and was gasping for breath within seconds. 

“What?” you asked slightly annoyed.

“I’m sorry,” Sam huffed out, “but the idea is just so _absurd_.” And he burst into another fit of laughter.

“Well I don’t think its funny,” you muttered under your breath. 

Regaining his breath, Sam tilted your chin up so that you were forced to look into his eyes. “Y/n I will never stop wanting you.” He said it so simply, like his wanting you was a fact every bit as much as it was a fact that the Earth revolved around the Sun. Your breath caught in your throat as he pulled you in for a kiss.


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a little heated between you and Sam after he kisses you. This is so much more than you'd ever dared hope for, and just as it really get going --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This is part two to Misery, it's also only my second piece that I've written, so go easy on me. I'm gonna try and make it a little smutty, but we'll see what happens. Also this is ongoing; at first it was intended to be a one-shot but then I just couldn't help myself hehe...
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, its kind of a filler I guess? I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to pursue a plot line, and continue the story or just end it here. Anything could happen though, so keep on your toes!

Relief

No matter how many times you’d imagined kissing Sam before, it had never come close to this. His kiss was so gentle and unsure, yet so desperate at the same time. Sam molded his lips to yours as he tangled his large fingers into your hair, just at the base of your skull, tugging slightly. You let out a soft moan, pulling yourself closer to him. Suddenly Sam was gone, his lips pulled from your own. Whining a little at his absence, you looked up at the tall man, confused and disoriented. Sheepishly, you lowered your gaze realizing what you'd done. 

"Sorry," you gulped, "it just sort of slipped out." You peeked back up at him through your lashes. Sam's eyes were wide as he stared down at you. "What?" you asked a little exasperated. Sam sat there, unmoving, staring at you with huge puppy eyes, a look of pure wonder plastered on his face. Quickly that look of wonder and amazement was replaced with one of intense desire and longing. You opened your mouth to say something, but the next thing you knew Sam was crushing your lips with his own. You barely had time to react as Sam wrapped a long arm around your waist and flipped you so that you were lying on the bed, his body just inches above yours. Moving slowly and tentatively, Sam pressed his lips to yours once more, deepening the kiss. 

He pulled away for a moment, his eyes asking permission to continue. Just as you were about to nod yes, you heard a loud knock on the open door as Dean rounded the corner. "Hey, is everything alright in here, I thought I heard somethi- _shit_!" Dean shouted as he whipped his head in the other direction. "You guys were only in here for five minutes!" he shouted as the two of you scrambled away from each other, Sam jumping to his feet. 

"Fuck, Dean," Sam muttered, flushing slightly, "uh sorry you had to see that." 

"God, just close the fucking door next time," Dean said annoyed, as he turned away and quickly shuffled out of the room. You giggled a little at how awkward the situation had become. Sam looked over at you, raising an eyebrow questioningly. As he stood there, you couldn't help but look him over. A small gasp got caught in your throat, and came out as more of a distorted squeak. Sam looked down to see the sizable erection your eyes rested on. He blushed a little, but quickly regained his composure. 

"I can understand if you don't want to continue..." Sam began, "the moment is kinda ruined and-" 

"Come 'ere," you interrupted him, patting the bed beside you and smiling. Quickly, the unsure and disheveled look vanished from Sam's face. He grinned at you almost excitedly. "Whoa there," you laughed as Sam crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above you. You couldn't help but smile into the kiss that followed. This time, Sam's kiss was more patient and caring; like he had all the time in the world to be with you, and you loved it. Closing your eyes, you sighed happily into Sam's mouth. 

"You know what y/n," he said, smiling, "lets not rush this. We have time." Sam beamed down at you. He rolled to the side and lay down on the bed beside you. Having no problem at all with this new arrangement you curled up as Sam pulled you into his chest. Resting your head on his broad chest you took in his scent. His shirt didn't smell anything like you thought it would. Instead of smelling musty, and of old leather like you'd imagined he might, he smelled fresh and clean; the scent of shower gel mixed with the smell of crisp pages from a book filled your nostrils. Sighing, you buried your nose in Sam's shoulder. 

"Is this alright?" he asked you gingerly. 

"Perfect," you replied, a smile playing on your lips. The large man grinned down at you, smoothing your hair. 

"Perfect," he agreed. 

As you both lay there, wrapped up in each other, you began to drift off, the warmth of Sam's large body around yours lulling you into a comfortable sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Usually, when you woke up it was quick and startled; you were always on edge. A side-effect of being a hunter you suppose. This time though, you woke slowly, laying there with your eyes still closed for a few moments before you stretched out your limbs. Quickly, you noticed the absence of warmth beside you. Your lethargic, happy state proved too strong to be dampened much by the lack of a body beside you, and you only frowned slightly as you sat up. Surveying the room, you found that you were alone, and by the way the sheets on your bed had been carefully pulled around you, you guessed that Sam had simply decided to let you sleep while you could. 

Eventually, your growling stomach was enough to get you out of bed and you padded off, intending to retrieve some late-afternoon-breakfast. Shaking your head to yourself, you couldn't believe how much you'd slept. You walked through the sitting room on your way to the kitchen. Sam was sitting in a big chair, freshly shaven, a cup of coffee in hand, balancing his laptop on his knee. Smiling, you gave a small wave. 

"G'd afternoon," you mumbled. Sam grinned at you, all dimples. Once in the kitchen, you poured yourself a cup of coffee from the pot Sam had obviously made earlier. Reaching for a box of Frosted Flakes, you noticed Dean enter the room out of the corner of your eye. Blushing profusely, you searched for a clean spoon. 

"Good afternoon, Dean," you muttered under your breath, still embarrassed from this morning. He smirked slightly at you but there was an underlying look of concern. "I'm alright now," you assured him, tacking on a warm smile at the end. Wrapping an arm loosely around your shoulders, Dean gave you a quick side-squeeze style hug. Dean wasn't the most affectionate person, so any display of the sort was something special. You quickly returned the favour and gave him a real hug back. Laughing, Dean turned to the fridge and pulled out a beer. 

"Want one?" he asked casually. You shook your head slightly. 

"No thanks," you said,"I haven't really had anything to eat yet today, so I should probably get some food into my system first." Dean nodded shortly and walked out. Finally retrieving a clean spoon, you poured yourself a bowl of cereal. Munching down, you thought about the events of the day. Things had taken several dramatic turns over the past twenty-four hours. 

Firstly, there was your, now seemingly ridiculous, overreaction to nothing. That was embarrassing. 

Then you'd blubbered in front of Sam; equally embarrassing. 

Next, you not only kissed Sam for the first time, (which was amazing) but you had almost-sex with him. Wow. That was something you had never thought would happen. But you're glad it did, regardless. 

_This could work_ you thought. Really, this was so much better than you could have dreamed; even with your mortifying outbursts. One last thought crossed your mind before Sam walked in and everything else was replaced by him. 

_Dean is the biggest cock block._


End file.
